Insulating containers for thermally insulating beverages, especially coffee beverages, are already known. These insulating containers consist of an outer wall made of metal and an inner wall, usually made of glass. An upper filler opening is closed by a lid which is also thermally insulating. There may be a dispenser valve in the lower portion for dispensing the liquid.
Such insulating containers are quite suitable for storing hot beverages over a relatively long period, but it has been found that aroma-sensitive beverages, especially coffee beverages, suffer a loss of aroma after a short period. Coffee beverages lack the typical aroma of freshly brewed coffee.